


inspiration

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: Neville provides Lily with some inspiration.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Lily Luna Potter
Kudos: 7





	inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> for [@doubledrabbles](https://doubledrabbles.dreamwidth.org/)' challenge 049: match.

“Lily!”  
  
Lily cursed silently as she realized the person she’d just run into was none other than her Herbology professor. Also known as Neville Longbottom, one of her parents' closest friends. Also the current object of her affections, despite how much she tried to force her affections’ attention elsewhere.  
  
“Professor Longbottom.”  
  
“I’ve told you, you don’t have to call me that if we’re alone.”  
  
Lily blushed at his words, though she knew that despite her wishes, they were completely innocent.  
  
“Aren’t you going to the match?”  
  
“No, I’m...not feeling well.” Lily scrambled for an excuse as to why she wouldn’t be attending the match. The truth was that while she loved Quidditch, she couldn’t care less about Slytherin and Ravenclaw’s face-off when it meant her dormitory was free and she could finally have some much needed alone time.  
  
“Is there anything I can do?”  
  
There was a lot he could do and _was_ doing for her, in that fitted sweater of his.  
  
“No, I’m alright. Thanks.”  
  
“Well, let me know if you change your mind.”  
  
He walked away and that sight, of him in his torturously tight trousers did more for her that afternoon than he would ever know.


End file.
